Inevitable
by MilTernuritas
Summary: Summary: En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta es demoledora e inevitable.
1. Prólogo

**Summary** :

En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta es demoledora e inevitable.

 **Prólogo**

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, su presencia me atraía a él como imán.

Inhaló como si quisiera captar más de mi olor.

Sentía una opresión en mi pecho. Debía acercarme, debía tocarlo, quería que él me toque.

Se dirigió a mi sin perder su andar elegante, me tenía deslumbrada. Era como si todo girará en torno a él. Solo a él.

No me importaba Ángela ni Ben que me acompañaban, solo quería estar cerca de él.

Beso mi mano y me brindó una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Eres mía.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, estuve debatiendo en mi cabeza por un largo rato sobre esta historia.

Quiero saber que piensan, les gusta o no.

Nos leemos.


	2. Eres mía

**Summary:**

En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta demoledora e inevitable.

 **Chapter 1**

Eres mía

 **Bella POV**

\- Buenas noches - dijo Ángela a la mujer rubia, que estaba segura que era vampira - soy Ángela Weber y tengo una reserva para una mesa.

La chica vio su lista y nos sonrió amablemente.

\- Por supuesto - respondió - síganme, por favor.

El bar estaba lleno, pude vislumbrar que vampiros y humanos hablaban muy alegremente.

Mi madre me mataría si se entera que estoy acá, pensé.

Ella no dejaba que me acercará a ningún vampiro, tenía la idea de que eran seres repudiables. Por esa misma razón yo estudiaba en una escuela que daba clases exclusivamente a humanos.

Después de todo la paz entre especies cualquiera pensaría que no hay este tipo de cosas.

\- En un momento vendrá un camarero a atenderlas - dijo y volvió a la entrada.

\- El tipo de la barra no deja de verme - dijo Jessica mientras le guiñaba un ojo - tal vez hoy sea mi noche. Deberían hacerlo chicas.

Nunca he visto a dos personas hacer la conexión, pero por lo que pude escuchar es instantánea. Mis padres son humanos así que su conexión no fue tan intensa.

Los vampiros por el largo tiempo que llevan esperando a sus compañeros tienen una reacción más...salvaje por así decirlo.

\- No, gracias - dijo Ángela tomando la carta de la mesa - yo prefiero esperar a encontrar a mi _mate_.

\- ¿Tú Belly?

\- Yo paso - respondí cortando el tema, no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba.

Yo era una romántica empedernida, creía fehacientemente en la conexión. No me importaría la especie que fuera, aunque sí fuera vampiro sería más interesante.

\- Ustedes se lo pierden, niñas - se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al tipo de la barra. Su mirada no me daba confianza.

Aunque a veces envidiaba la seguridad de Jess.

\- Buenas noches señoritas. Mi nombre es Dimitri y hoy las atenderé - dijo el mesero dándonos una sonrisa - ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

\- A mí me trae una margarita, por favor - dijo Ángela dejando la carta a un costado.

\- ¿Y usted? - pregunto mirándome atentamente.

\- Una margarita también.

\- En un momento traeré su pedido - y se alejó.

Este era un conocido bar que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, mi madre pensaba que estábamos en el restaurante en el que trabajaba el hermano de Ángela. Ambas queríamos ver cómo era socializar con otra especie, nuestros padres eran muy conservadores.

Note que un chico no quitaba la mirada de Ángela, se veía tímido, me dió ternura.

Me incline a ella y le susurré.

\- Atrás hay un chico que no deja de verte, se ve que no viene a estos lugares.

Ángela volteo y el chico le sonrió. Sus miradas estaban totalmente fijas en ellos.

¡No puede ser!, pensé emocionada.

Se acercó a la mesa, parecía un buen chico.

\- Mi nombre es Ben...

\- Yo soy Ángela - dijo y se levantó. Se besaron suavemente, sin prisas.

Todos parecían enfrascados en sus conversaciones hasta que se besaron, empezaron a aplaudir, una conexión nunca se pasaba desapercibida.

Se acercó Dimitri trayendo las margaritas y una botella de champagne.

\- Por cortesía de la casa - dijo destapándolo.

\- Gracias - respondió Ángela.

Ben parecía hipnotizado con ella.

Me empecé a sentir incómoda, parecía un momento muy íntimo.

\- Iré a los servicios higiénicos - avise, aunque estoy segura de que no me escucharon.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Revise mi rostro en el espejo, mi suave maquillaje estaba intacto. No entendía por qué demonios me encontraba tan agitada.

Probablemente sea por la reciente impresión, era la primera conexión que veía.

Salí intentando mantener mi respiración controlada.

Y lo ví...

Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, piel pálida que podía vislumbrar suave, cabello cobrizo y cuerpo firme.

Sentí que mi intimidad se humedecía de manera vergonzosa.

Esto no es normal, pensé notando que mis mejillas tomaban un profundo rubor.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, su presencia me atraía a él como imán.

Inhaló como si quisiera captar más de mi olor.

Sentía una opresión en mi pecho. Debía acercarme, debía tocarlo, quería que él me toque.

Se dirigió a mi sin perder su andar elegante, me tenía deslumbrada. Era como si todo girará en torno a él. Solo a él.

No me importaba Ángela ni Ben, solo quería estar cerca de él.

Beso mi mano y me brindó una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Eres mía.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Hola!

Estoy tan emocionada, nunca pensé que tendría tal recibimiento el prólogo. Fueron muchos comentarios.

 **Leah de Call** Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos. :D

 **joce Cullen-Swan** Me hace feliz saber que te gusta, espero que con este capítulo puedas ver más o menos el rumbo que toma la historia. Saludos. :D

 **Andrea 18 de Cullen** Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos. :D

 **GraceVronsky** Creo que me tarde un poco con la actualización del primer capítulo, espero que te guste. :)

 **Tary Masen Cullen** Gracias por comentar, me hace feliz saber que te gusta. Saludos. :D

 **Paty limon** Es grandioso saber que también lees está historia. Saludos. :D

 **Maiisa** También me lees por acá, gracias :D Saludos.

 **Sheryl** Probablemente estaré actualizando mañana, espero que te guste. Saludos. :D

 **CorimarCautela** Es un prólogo algo contradictorio, espero que te guste el primer capítulo. Saludos. :)

Gracias a todas, déjenme saber que opinan en los comentarios.

Nos leemos.


	3. Deseo

**Summary:**

En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta demoledora e inevitable.

 **Chapter 2**

Deseo

 **Bella POV**

\- Eres mía - afirmó y me atrajo a sus brazos. Su temperatura corporal era fría, demasiado y me estremecí.

\- No debes temer pequeña - dijo acariciando mi rostro - estuve esperando tanto tiempo por ti. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Isabella, ¿ Y el tuyo?

\- Edward.

Acercó su rostro al mío y devoró mis labios, sus manos se fueron a mi cintura. Estaba sumamente caliente, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos por el.

Me tenía sostenida de forma posesiva, sus suaves labios me tenían sometida a el. El beso se volvió demandante.

Intenté alejarme poniendo mis manos en su pecho, lo cual el no dejo.

\- ¿Por qué te quieres alejar? - pregunto apoyándome contra la pared - ¿No me deseas? Yo siento mi cuerpo en llamas por tí. Quiero tomarte, besarte...

\- Es que esto es muy raro - respondí intentando tranquilizarme - mi madre me matará si se entera que estoy en un lugar lleno de vampiros. No es que yo piense igual ella cree...

Volvió a besarme y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

\- Eres tan hermosa cuando estás nerviosa - dijo besando mi cuello - salgamos de aquí.

Beso mi mano y la agarro, caminamos a través del bar. No pude ver a Ángela y Ben, ni siquiera a Jessica.

Me guió al estacionamiento, abrió la puerta del copiloto de un carro negro. Me senté y al segundo el ya estaba adentro.

\- Este tipo de habilidades vampíricas me asustan un poco - advertí.

\- Lo lamento, lo tomaré en cuenta. Háblame de ti.

\- Yo...estudio en St. Garden. Vivo con mis padres, ellos son muy conservadores - advertí - ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

\- Todos deben saber que me perteneces - dijo y mi centro se estremeció - puedo olerte nena - dijo suspirando - iremos primero a tu casa, hablaré con tus padres.

\- Em...ellos no saben que estaba ahí. Me matarán - dije.

\- Deben de darnos la autorización para que vivas conmigo ya que aún eres menor de edad.

Esto va a ser muy difícil, pensé.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Aquí es - señale la casa color crema que tenía un gran jardín.

Salió rápidamente del auto y me abrió la puerta, me tendió la mano para bajar.

Beso mis labios, me puso contra el auto y me dejó sentir su... excitación.

\- Eres mía - declaró acariciándome.

Cogí su mano y caminamos hacia la entrada.

No tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo reaccionarán mis padres, sobre todo mamá.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Hola!

 **Maiisa** Gracias por leerme por acá también. Saludos. :D

 **Leah de Call** Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos. :D

 **Joselina** Hoy xD. Aún no se muy bien cada cuánto actualizare. Saludos.

 **Blueorchid02** Aquí tienes más. :D Saludos.

 **Lau B** Gracias por comentar. Saludos. :)

 **CorimarCautela** Me hace del z saber que te gusta. Saludos. :D

¿Cómo creen que reaccionarán sus padres? Yo pienso que no muy bien.

Pásense por mi otra historia Más de una noche.

Nos leemos.


	4. Condiciones ¿sencillas?

**Summary:**

En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta demoledora e inevitable.

 **Chapter 3**

Condiciones ¿sencillas?

 **Bella POV**

Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí lentamente la puerta.

Edward nunca dejo de agarrar mi mano.

\- Cariño, es tem... - se acercó mi madre y quedó paralizada al ver a Edward - ¡Charlie! - llamo a mi padre.

Escuché que bajaba apresurado la escalera.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Porqué trajiste...? - pregunto mi madre - ¡No! No es posible.

\- Renne, ¿Que suce...? - pregunto Charlie - Buenas noches. Bella, ¿No nos presentas a tu amigo?.

\- Papá, el es Edward. Mi mate.

\- Buenas noches señor Swan - saludo el educadamente - mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Un gusto conocerlo.

\- Igualmente - respondió Charlie.

El rostro de mi madre parecía que quería explotar de lo rojo que estaba.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala? Y nos explican todo con calma.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Entonces son mates, sabes valoro el hecho de que vengas a hablar con nosotros.

Sentí esperanza, tal vez papá sea más razonable que mamá.

\- Gracias señor...

\- Pero no permitiré que tengas una relación con mi hija - advirtió - ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Tengo 24, yo respetaré a su hija...

Mi madre se levantó del sillón escandalizada.

\- Eres un enfermo, quieres pervertir a mi niña.

\- Querida - me llamo Charlie - ¿Te sientes atraída? ¿Tú...?

\- Sí, papá - miré a Edward - yo me siento atraída por el.

\- Ella solo tiene 17 años, sé que debes tener más de cien años teniendo 24.

\- Yo quiero que vivamos juntos - dijo Edward besando el dorso de mi mano - espere tanto tiempo por ella.

\- Claro que no - dijo Renne - ella no...

\- Mamá, te quiero - dije abrazándola - pero debo...seguir mi vida.

\- Si el te hace daño.

\- Eso no pasará, señora Swan. Yo la protegeré de todo. Mi mundo se volvió ella cuando la ví.

Charlie suspiro derrotado.

\- Con dos condición - propuso Renne resignandosé - esperarán a que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

\- Gracias mamá - dije besando su mejilla.

\- Tranquila. Aún no digo mi segunda condición...deben contraer matrimonio.

Esta vez se Edward se alegró. Yo pensé que el querría esperar tiempo.

\- De todas formas pensaba pedir su mano. No se preocupe - el se acercó y beso mis labios de forma tierna.

\- Quiero agregar algo - dijo Charlie.

\- Lo que sea papá. Estaré de acuerdo.

\- Cuando salgan tendrás un toque de queda - advirtió - prefiero que estén acá juntos que quien sabe dónde haciendo que.

\- Gracias a ambos por brindarme está confianza - dije.

\- Hablando de toque de queda - dijo Renne - ya es hora de que vayas a dormir Bella.

La miré sin creer lo que me decía, eran las diez de la noche.

\- Tienen razón ya es momento de que me vaya - dijo Edward.

\- Lo acompañaré a la puerta - avise.

\- Fue un gusto conocerlos. Señora Swan. Señor Swan.

\- Igualmente muchacho.

\- Adiós Edward - se despidió Renne de forma sería.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Antes de dormir piensa en mí - dijo besando mi cuello, apoyándome contra el asiento del jardín - te haría mía toda la noche nena.

Bese sus labios suavemente, acarició mi rostro.

\- ¿Mañana tienes clases? - pregunto enredando nuestro dedos.

\- Sí - respondí y acaricie su rostro - eres tan hermoso.

\- No más que tú ángel.

\- ¿Ángel?

\- Eso eres mi ángel. A pesar que me tientas - delineó mis labios con sus dedos - mañana te llevaré a la escuela.

Me tense.

\- Mi escuela tiene una ideología extraña - informé.

\- Lo sé, me dijiste que estudiabas en St. Garden - sonrió - conociendo a tu madre entiendo que estudies ahí.

\- ¡Isabella! ¡Son 10:40! - grito mamá desde la ventana.

\- Ya voy - avise - debo entrar.

\- Hasta mañana amor - bese sus labios y rodeo mi cintura.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

Después de todo no estuvo tan mal, he visto a mamá reaccionar de forma exagerada cuando un vampiro está cerca y Charlie siempre es más razonable que ella.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _\- Sueña conmigo, no específicamente cosas buenas._

Me sonroje por lo atrevido del mensaje.

Cerré los ojos esperando ansiosa al día siguiente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Hola!

Vemos que su reacción no fue tan mala, la conexión es irrompible así que se habrán resignado. Aunque Renne no dará su brazo a torcer.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

 **LeahdeCall** Menos mal no pasó eso. Gracias por comentar. Saludos. :D

 **Lia** Me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia. Saludos. :)

 **Maiisa** Efectivamente Edward no dejaría que alejen a Bella de su lado. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos. :D

 **Anaiza18** Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia. Saludos. :D

 **Kimm** Gracias por comentar. Saludos. :)

 **Andrea 18 de Cullen** Edward es muy seductor, así que nadie se le resiste. :D Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	5. Problema

**Summary:** En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta es demoledora e inevitable.

 **Chapter 4**

Problema

 **Bella POV**

\- ...no me gusta, es extraño. ¿Has visto como miraba a Bella? - pregunto mamá sentándose en el comedor.

Le di una última mordida a mi tostada con mermelada. Papá solo rodó los ojos ante las palabras de mi madre.

\- Quisiera tomar mi desayuno tranquilo, ¿Puedo?.

\- Somos compañeros, mamá - respondí - el es tan...

De repente se oyó el timbre de la casa, me levanté rápidamente de la mesa. Sabía quién era.

\- Yo voy - dije.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome a Edward con una caja de chocolates en la mano.

Me lance a sus brazos y bese sus labios. Él respondió al beso ansiosamente.

\- Te extrañe tanto - dije cortando el beso - eres tan hermoso.

Me volvió a besar pero esta vez de forma demandante.

\- Mis padres quieren verte - dije entre besos.

\- Cuando dijiste que estabas en un colegio privado no me imaginé que usarían uniforme - declaró acariciando mi rostro.

Sentía que su mirada me recorría.

\- Debería darme asco estar con un hombre de...

\- Ciento treinta - informo siguiendo mi broma.

\- Ciento treinta años...

\- ¡Edward! - escuché que Renne exclamó desde la sala - ¿Qué hacen afuera?

\- Buen día señora Swan - dijo entrando y saludando a mamá.

\- Hola Edward - dijo mamá con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Buenos días Edward - saludo Charlie desde el comedor.

\- Buen día señor Swan - dijo Edward.

\- Iré por mi mochila - avise subiendo las escaleras.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- ¿No te dijeron nada? - pregunte extrañada - eso es raro.

\- Lo mismo pienso cariño - dijo manejando su auto - me he dado cuenta que tú padre es más accesible que tu madre.

\- La hermana de papá, Gianna, huyó con su compañero ya que sus padres no aceptaban su relación. Nunca los volvieron a ver y papá culpa a los abuelos por eso - dije.

Escuché mucho sobre ella y ví algunas fotos. Papá la extrañaba mucho.

\- Eso es muy trágico.

\- Lo es, nunca la llegué a conocer. Pero con mamá es otra historia...toda la familia por parte de mi madre socializan solo con humanos. Así que soy como alguna especie de oveja negra.

Se rió ante mi comentario.

\- Eres muy tierna - dijo deteniendo el auto a un lado del camino - necesito besarte.

Al segundo ya estaba sobre mis labios, devolví el beso de forma ansiosa. Sus frías manos se deslizaron por mi rostro hasta mi cintura.

Me colocó en su regazo. Agradecí que la falda sea del tamaño adecuado para que me tape lo necesario.

Su gélido toque se dirigió a mis piernas. Me estremecí sintiendo sus labios en mi cuello.

Empezó a sobar cuerpo contra el mío. Era extraño...pero se sentía bien.

\- No es qu...e me queje Edward...pero ¿Qué haces?- pregunte sintiendo mi centro más húmedo.

Levantó su rostro y dió una larga inhalación. Su mirada se tornó oscura.

\- Estás húmeda, ¿Verdad? - dijo y su mano siguió deslizándose por mi pierna - eres tan cálida, hueles a... paraíso.

Mordí mi labio y acaricie su cabello.

Empezó a sonar el timbre de mi teléfono, seguro sería mi madre preguntando si ya había llegado a la escuela.

Me moví de su regazo a mi asiento.

\- Bella, ¿Llegaron a la escuela? - pregunto - no te demores mucho, recuerda que debes entrar temprano a clases.

Mi madre es muy exagerada.

\- Okey mamá, no te preocupes. Te quiero, nos vemos - dije cortando la llamada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante el resto del camino Edward no volvió a hablar, sus nudillos estaban marcados. Parecía molesto.

\- Vendré por ti a la salida... - dijo sin mirarme.

Nos encontrabamos frente a St. Garden.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunte acariciando su mano - todo estaba bien antes de la llamada de Renne.

\- ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que estaba haciendo? - dijo apretando los dientes - estaba sobándome contra ti, marcándote con mi olor. Así un vampiro se dará cuenta que me tienes. ¡Tan territorial! - exclamó - prometí respetarte.

Se veía tan mortificado, como si me hubiese faltado al respeto.

Acaricie su mano.

\- Yo también te deseo - dije - aunque sé que ya te habrás dado cuenta. No me molesta lo que hiciste.

\- Lo eres todo para mí nena - dijo bajando del auto y abriendo mi puerta.

Sonreí ante lo dulce que era.

\- Estaba esperanzado en que podríamos vivir juntos - declaró - me gusta que tus padres te cuiden tanto.

\- Son complicados pero sé que lo hacen por qué se preocupan por mí.

Incline mi rostro hacia el suyo y pegue nuestros labios. De forma inmediata el volvió el beso más apasionado.

\- Debo entrar a clases - dije separándome de el - todos nos miran.

Podía escuchar murmuraciones muy notorias.

Debe ser una gran noticia. Una alumna de St. Garden tiene de compañero a un vampiro.

\- Ignóralos - dijo abrazándome. Acarició mi mejilla - eres mía.

Esas palabras sonaron tan...significativas, era una afirmación. El no dudaba de eso, y no quería dejar de serlo nunca.

\- Lo soy.

El sonido de la campana interrumpió nuestro momento.

\- Te veo después de clases - dije besando sus labios suavemente.

Camine hacia la entrada y note que el no se fue hasta que entre a la escuela.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Eres una maldita - dijo Jessica sentándose a mi costado en la mesa de la cafetería - somos amigas, pasamos tantas cosas juntas, ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

Reí ante su acusación.

\- Paso ayer, mientras coqueteabas al tipo de la barra.

\- Ese tipo estaba loco, aunque eso no le quita lo guapo...

 _Señorita_ _Swan, a la oficina de la directora. Inmediatamente._ Se escucho a través de las bocinas del colegio.

Agarre mi cartera y le di el último mordisco a mi rebanada de pizza.

\- Nos vemos después Jess - dije levantándome de la mesa.

\- Nos vemos - dijo Jessica - no dejes que esa perra te intimide.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, disculpen la demora. Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

¿Que opinan sobre la historia de Gianna?

 **LeahdeCall** Es mejor no confiarnos de Renne, ya veremos qué pasará con ella mañana adelante. Saludos. :)

 **AndreCullen** Me hace feliz saber que te gusta. Saludos.

 **Anaiza18** Si, lo peor fue que la mandarán a dormir tan temprano. Ya sabemos por qué Renne es tan conservadora. Saludos. :D

 **Lia** La paciencia es una virtud que tampoco poseo :D espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **CarimarCautela** A mi también. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos. :)

 **AnnieVal11** Tomaré en cuenta tu pedido, gracias por comentar. Saludos. :)

 **PamExpelliermus** ¡Te gusta Harry Potter! ¿A qué casa perteneces? Yo soy Gryffindor. Me hace feliz que una Potterhead me lea. Saludos. :D

 **Bea** Gracias por leer. Saludos. :D

Nos leemos.


	6. Descontrol

**Summary:**

En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta es demoledora e inevitable.

 **Chapter 5**

Descontrol

 **Bella POV**

\- No entiendo para que me ha llamado - dije acomodándome en mi asiento.

\- Dígamelo usted, señorita Swan - sugirió sacándose sus lentes - estoy segura de que sabe porque la llamé.

\- ¿Es porque mi compañero es un vampiro? - pregunte nerviosa.

\- Exacto - sonrió de una forma amenazante - St. Garden tiene prestigio, ¿Sabe la razón?

Tenía un gran parecido a la decana Munsch de Scream Queens.

\- Por la exclusividad que le tienen a humanos - respondí segura.

\- Exacto - dijo levantándose de su lugar - pero hoy paso algo que me preocupo mucho. Ví a una de mis estudiantes siendo abrazada y besada por un chupasangre, como si fueran una tierna pareja adolescente.

\- Él es mi compañero - dije incómoda.

\- Lo pude notar por las muestras de cariño. Eres una buena alumna, tendré consideración por eso, dejaré que termines tu último año acá - dijo molesta - después no sabrás nada de la institución, ni de actividades extracurriculares y déjame avisarte que no serás bienvenida en cualquier evento de este colegio.

\- No me puede excluir - dije sintiendo todo mi cuerpo llenarse de furia - estoy en el grupo de oratoria, en el de debate y de matemáticas.

\- Nosotros también lamentamos la perdida de una alumna tan talentosa - dijo sin una pizca de tristeza - tenías un futuro por delante.

\- Todavía lo tengo - dije sin dejar de mirarla - hay muchas otras escuelas, no se preocupe, me voy hoy mismo para no irrumpir su prestigiado legado.

Su mirada era de asombro, no parecía esperarse eso.

\- Fue un placer saber que no la volveré a ver - dije levantándome de la silla - adiós.

Salí de la oficina y me saque el estúpido saco que nos obligaban a ponernos de uniforme, lo puse en el cesto de basura.

Me dirigí a mi casillero y llamé a Edward.

\- Hola cariño - respondió al instante - ¿No deberías estar en clases?

\- Sí, ¿Puedes venir por mí? He tenido algunos problemas en la escuela - dije guardando mis libros en mi cartera.

\- Por supuesto nena - dijo - llegaré en diez minutos.

\- Te espero amor - me despedí y corte la llamada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto saliendo del auto.

Su belleza aún me parecía tan deslumbrante.

Me lance a sus brazos y lo besé, el me correspondió tomando mi cintura con sus manos.

Se sacó su chaqueta y me la colocó.

\- Oficialmente estoy fuera de esta escuela - dije sonriendo y volviendo a besarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Lo puedo arreglar...

\- Llévame a casa - pedí mordiendo mi labio inferior.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Te contaré todo cuando estemos en mi casa - dije sacándome la corbata.

Sentía que la adrenalina me recorría por completo.

\- Detén el auto - pedí dejando mi cartera en los asientos traseros.

Apenas se detuvo me senté en su regazo y devoré sus labios.

\- Eres tan hermoso - dije entre besos - me haces sentir tan... distinta.

Me presionó contra el dirigiendo su mano en mi espalda baja.

Bajo el asiento del copiloto y se acostó colocándome encima de él.

\- Me encanta besarte - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - me haces sentir completo.

Me rodeo y abrazó.

\- Por mucho que quiera hacerte el amor, primero quiero que nos casemos.

\- ¿Qué? - dije sorprendida.

\- Es lo mínimo que mereces nena.

Me pareció muy tierno, llene de besos su rostro.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a hablar con Renne.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- ¿Qué haces tan temprano acá, Bella? - pregunto mamá abriendo la puerta.

Su mirada se posó en él.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- La directora hoy me llamó a su oficina, me vio llegar con Edward y estaba muy...molesta.

\- No me dijiste que fue por mí - dijo Edward.

\- No es tu culpa - dije agarrando su mano.

\- Entonces ¿Que paso? - insistió Renne mientras caminabamos a la sala.

\- Me quiso sacar de todos los grupos extracurriculares y también de las actividades que el colegio haga.

\- No puede hacer eso - dijo el acariciando mi mejilla.

\- Me moleste, le dije que me iría de ahí.

\- Es lo mejor - acordó Renne sorprendiéndome - iré a sacar tus papeles. Nunca dejaría que te traten de esa forma. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el tipo de compañero que tienes, pero no es tu culpa.

\- ¡Mamá! Edward está presente.

\- Es la verdad, querida.

\- Esta bien, nena. Solo te está cuidando.

Me levanté del sillón.

\- Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme - dije y tome su mano.

\- Dejen la puerta abierta - advirtió Renne bufando.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Siéntate donde quieras - dije cogiendo un pantalón y una blusa.

Cerré la puerta sin seguro por si a Renne se le ocurría subir.

Decidí jugar un poco con el autocontrol de Edward y me empecé a desabrochar la blusa.

\- ¿Bella?

\- ¿Si?

Se volteo a mirar por la ventana.

\- Es broma - dije - iré a cambiarme al baño.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

¿Qué opinan sobre la actitud de Bella?

 **Leah de Call** Si, se han puesto muy drásticos sobre ellos. Saludos. :D

 **Anaiza18** Y si que los tuvo. Gracias por comentar. Saludos. :D

 **PamExpelliarmus** jaja, ¿Te gusta territorial? Espero que te guste. Saludos. :D


	7. Confianza

**Summary:**

En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta es demoledora e inevitable.

 **Chapter 6**

Confianza

 **Bella POV**

\- ...entonces tienes ciento treinta años - dije sonriendo.

\- Si, es...complicado - respondió.

Pasamos un largo rato en la sala esperando a Renne.

Dentro de unos días empezaría a estudiar en St. Jude, una escuela en la que permitían ingreso a vampiros y humanos.

\- ¿Qué hacías en el bar ese día? - pregunte recordando la primera vez que nos vimos.

\- Estaba por reunirme con Jasper, un amigo mío. De repente te sentí, estaba ansioso por encontrar ese delicioso olor - dijo acercándose y olfateando mi cuello - acá se concentra más tu aroma.

\- También me sentí así - respondí sonriendo.

\- Te ví, tenía unas enormes ganas de acercarme y besarte - dijo besando mi cuello - pero debía calmar ese deseo. Incluso quería marcarte con mi olor.

\- ¿Cómo la otra vez que estábamos en el carro? - pregunté enredando nuestros dedos.

\- De una forma algo más...intensa. No preguntes, eso lo sabrás más adelante.

Reí por su tonito de advertencia, su mirada se tornó oscura.

\- Te habría hecho mía en ese instante si no fuera por qué estábamos en un lugar público. Incluso pensé llevarte hasta mi auto para luego ir a mi casa.

\- Tal vez debiste haberlo hecho - dije.

\- No habría sido muy bueno eso - declaró - quiero casarme contigo antes de hacer algo.

Suspiré.

\- Es tierno que pienses así, pero...

\- Nada de peros nena - dijo dando por terminado el tema.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hagan eso? - escuché a mamá exclamar totalmente indignada.

\- Buenas tardes - dijo Charlie entrando a la sala junto a ella.

\- Buen día señor Swan - saludo Edward educadamente.

Era tan caballeroso y atractivo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - me pregunto - estoy enterado de lo que pasó.

\- Bien, creo que reaccioné mal en... - dije recordando mi comportamiento.

\- Nada de eso - dijo Renne - esa mujer tiene un problema, Edward ni siquiera entro a la escuela. Él solo te llevo.

Sonreí ante las palabras de mi madre. Ya estaba defendiendo a Edward.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos al comedor? - dijo Renne sonriendo.

Retiro lo dicho sobre mi madre.

\- Lamento que no tengamos sangre para ti - dijo ella - no acostumbramos a llevar esa dieta.

Su tono fue tan sarcástico que me molestó.

\- En realidad Edward me invitó a su casa - mentí.

\- ¿Qué? - cuestionaron viendo a Edward.

\- Lamento irrumpir sus planes.

Sonreí al escuchar su respuesta, sonaba muy convincente. A pesar de eso Charlie parecía inseguro.

\- Muchacho, sé que la cuidarás...

\- Con mi vida señor - respondió.

\- Como si eso fuera suficiente - dijo Renne rodando los ojos.

\- Mi padre trabaja en el hospital central - informó.

La mirada de papá se tornó asombrada.

\- ¿Carlisle Cullen?

\- Si, ¿Usted lo conoce?.

\- Por supuesto, es un gran médico. Deja la formalidad, tuteame. Después de todo seremos familia.

Abrace a Edward al escuchar lo último.

\- Puedes ir - dijo Charlie.

\- Charlie...- suspiró Renne.

\- Gracias papá - dije y corrí por un abrigo a mi habitación.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de despedirme de mis padres, nos encontrábamos en el auto de Edward.

Todo el auto tenía su olor, masculino y fresco. Estoy empezando a pensar que yo también tengo un problema con su aroma.

El estaba algo serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor? - pregunte acariciando su mano.

\- Mi olor está empezando a desvanecerse de ti - dijo tenso.

\- Pero apenas hoy... - dije callando al no saber cómo completar la frase.

\- Necesito calmarme.

Me sentía mal por la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- No debes frenarte, solo hazlo.

\- No sabes lo que dices - dijo enfadado - podría asustarte...

\- Quiero que lo hagas - pedí acariciando su mano que se encontraba en el volante.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quince minutos bastaron para llegar a su casa. Era realmente hermosa, de un color blanco que me daba una idea de lo pulcro que podía llegar a ser el.

Condujo el auto hasta su garage, y utilizando una velocidad asombrosa llegó hasta mi puerta.

En segundos ya me encontraba fuera de el auto.

\- Lamento que use la velocidad, pero tengo algo especial que darte.

\- ¿Darme? No es necesario...

\- Para mi lo es.

Beso mis labios tiernamente, intenté profundizarlo sin mucho éxito.

Deslicé una mano por su pecho y otra a su cabello.

Se separó al notar mi intención.

Me encantaba lo tierno que podía ser, pero lo deseo y sé que el se da cuenta.

\- Primero quiero que conozcas mi casa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Lamento la demora, tuve un lapsus de falta de inspiración. Pero ya está todo arreglado.

¿Qué opinan sobre Edward? ¿Quisieran que el próximo capítulo sea Edward POV?

 **Maiisa** Renne a pesar de todo está empezando a aceptarlo. Igual no le queda de otra. :) Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

 **Anaiza18** Lo bueno es que Bella no tendrá que aguantar ese tipo de tratos. :D Saludos.

 **LeahdeCall** Tal parece que si, esa mujer tiene un grave problema. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos. :D

Nos leemos.


End file.
